zootopia_fanonfandomcom-20200216-history
The Fox Pianist
One night, the mammals of ZPD were invited by Mayor Lionheart to his mansion for a dinner party in celebration of the city´s anniversary. This applied to Nick and Judy too. Having been a couple for some time already, they couldn´t resist going there. They weren´t that interested in Lionheart´s big speeches or the fancy atmosphere there, but to them it was just another occasion for a nice little date. The rest of the ZPD already knew about their romance and were fine with it, so it was not a problem. Besides, a smaller scale celebration for the anniversary was a better choice for the couple than the big parades in the outside. Nick and Judy preferred to spend important moments in more peaceful spots. In the large dining hall of the mansion, Nick and Judy had picked the table that was the closest to the stage for entertainment. They sat there already, waiting for their appetizers. Nick wore a handsome tuxedo with a black bowtie that fit his style perfectly, while Judy had her gorgeous red strapless evening dress that revealed her shoulders and highlighted her curves. On her neck was also a beautiful necklace with a huge diamond that was called the Devil´s Eye. Despite it´s sinister sounding name, it wasn´t a cursed gem or anything. Just one of the most expensive pieces of jewelry in the local store that Nick had bought to her as a Christmas present. “Such a peaceful evening in this mansion. And not as stiff as I thought it would be”, Nick said as oysters were brought to his table as an appetizer. The fox looked in the direction of the mayor himself, who was talking with Chief Bogo at his table. “Well, the Chief´s the one who gets to talk all the important stuff here while we party. Hopefully the mayor won´t be breathing down his neck again, Bogo´s at his grumpiest when that happens”, Judy remembered the time he was reminding the buffalo constantly of the missing mammal cases. “Everybody deserves his break from hard work in the department though. Like him, you and me”, Nick smiled at the rabbit, who sipped her soup. She nodded. There was no better break from that than quality time with her fox boyfriend. Nick couldn´t take his eyes off his beloved one even while eating. With her shining purple eyes, Judy looked beautifully radiant in the candlelight. Behind her Nick could see that it was snowing peacefully outside, which made the atmosphere more romantic. His main course arrived, which was codfish. Judy on the other hand enjoyed her watercress dish. While eating, Nick noticed that on the stage was a big piano that was unused. Nobody was playing music in this environment. The other mammals had noticed this too, like Bogo and his second in command Clawhauser while talking with Lionheart. “Is there any form of entertainment tonight?” the cheetah was curious. “Well I wished my favorite pianist could attend, but the poor warthog caught a fever. If only I could have a replacement here, soothing music makes dining so much better”, the mayor told. Nick could hear that. In his mind, an idea formed. “Could I be of any assistance, Sir? I can play the piano quite well, I was among the best in my class at school”, he told. “Wow. You never told me that”, Judy got curious. “Sure, why not”, the lion thought. Getting his paws ready, Nick sat on the chair next to the piano. Judy walked close behind as she wanted to hear him play it eagerly. “I dedicate this performance to my wonderful partner and girlfriend, Judy Hopps”, the fox declared. “Oh Nick, you shouldn´t have”, Judy smiled, looking redder than the wine she was drinking. “Aww, he´s getting all sweet on her again”, Clawhauser was excited too. Nick started playing the piano. For a predator with claws, his paws moved very deftly and elegantly on the keys, playing a soothing melody. The audience was enjoying it already. Judy recognized the song. It was one of Jerry Vole´s greatest hits. A song of kindness and unconditional love. Something that was very strong between her and the fox. She was impressed by his cover of the song. Nick seemed like a natural while playing the piano, and he even looked the part for a pianist with his costume that night. Judy moved to the stage herself, and laid herself on top of the piano coquettishly. The fox and the rabbit looked like a couple out of an old romantic movie. While he was playing, Nick could see the flirtatious pose and look on her face. To him, she looked there far more attractive than any vixen he had ever known. He winked at Judy foxily. Nick was very open about his love for the enticing young rabbit, and wasn´t afraid to show it off. “The fox is good”, Lionheart was enjoying the music too. “Play for me, Nick”, Judy whispered, almost rolling on top of the piano while batting her eyelashes at him. All the other mammals were liking the performance too. Nick did have quite the musical talent after all, even though he hadn´t played the piano in years. Judy had heard him sing before though, and loved it too. Nick looked at Judy lovingly too as she was lying on top of the piano. All the mammals could see that he was playing for her first and the other mammals second. In an elegant, romantic atmosphere like this mansion, it was not hard to get the fox or the rabbit on the right mood for something like that. Finally, the song ended. Every mammal in the room applauded as Nick and Judy left the stage back to their table. The dessert had arrived there, in the form of delicious Italian ice cream. “You dedicated an entire love song for me in front of the entire ZPD and the mayor itself…wow”, Judy couldn´t believe it. She felt very flattered. “As the queen of my heart and soul, you deserved it. And thanks for appreciating my talent too”, Nick let Judy taste his ice cream as she did the same with hers. “Mr. Wilde….always so devoted. Both to the ZPD and his lovebunny”, Bogo chuckled from his table. “The music felt like it was coming from your heart. I could feel the sincerity in it”, Judy said as she held Nick´s paw. “I´m always sincere about my feelings to you, bun bun”, Nick looked her in the eyes. For someone who never had let people see they got to him before, Judy had changed him so much. He would always open up for her and let her know how much the rabbit meant for him. He rose up from the table and lifted Judy up from her waist. Putting her paw around his neck, she let him kiss her tenderly on the nose. The other mammals at the party smiled gently as the couple closed their eyes in bliss during the kiss. “I love you, my romantic fox pianist”, Judy nuzzled Nick as she felt his paw touch her feminine figure softly. “Thanks. But the greatest kind of music to me comes from your heart, not from my paws on the keys”, Nick said as he touched Judy´s dipstick tail. She loved it every time her boyfriend did that. It may have been intended as a party to celebrate the city´s anniversary, but the young couple had truly stolen the show tonight there. Category:Oneshots Category:WildeHopps stories Category:NickXJudy Category:Dinner party stories Category:Romantic fics Category:Date stories Category:Stories Category:Fanon